yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodia the Forbidden One
されしエクゾディア | romaji_name = Fūinsareshi Ekuzodia | trans_name = Sealed Exodia | image = ExodiatheForbiddenOne-PGL2-EN-GUR-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1000 | def = 1000 | number = 33396948 | passcode = 37689434 | effect = Condition | lore = If you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel. | fr_lore = Si vous avez "Jambe Droite de l'Interdit", "Jambe Gauche de l'Interdit", "Bras Droit de l'Interdit" et "Bras Gauche de l'Interdit" en plus de cette carte dans votre main, vous gagnez le Duel. | de_lore = Wenn du zusätzlich zu dieser Karte "Rechtes Bein der Verbotenen", "Linkes Bein der Verbotenen", "Rechter Arm der Verbotenen" und "Linker Arm der Verbotenen" in deiner Hand hast, gewinnst du das Duell. | it_lore = Se hai "Braccio Sx del Proibito", "Braccio Dx del Proibito", "Gamba Sx del Proibito" e "Gamba Dx del Proibito" in aggiunta a questa carta nella tua mano, vinci il Duello. | pt_lore = Uma vitória automática pode ser declarada pelo jogador que tiver na mão este card juntamente com os seguintes cards: Perna Esquerda/ Perna Direita/ Braço Esquerdo/ Braço Direito de "O Proibido". | es_lore = El jugador cuya mano tenga esta carta junto con la "Pierna Izquierda", "Pierna Derecha", "Brazo Izquierdo" y "Brazo Derecho del Prohibido" instantáneamente gana el Duelo. | ja_lore = このカードと「封印されし者の右足」「封印されし者の左足」「封印されし者の右腕」「封印されし者の左腕」が手札に全て揃った時、デュエルに勝利する。 | zh_lore = 這張卡和「被封印者的右足」「被封印者的左足」「被封印者的右腕」「被封印者的左腕」在手卡全部齊集時，決鬥勝利。 | ko_lore = 이 카드와 "봉인된 자의 오른쪽 다리""봉인된 자의 왼쪽 다리""봉인된자의 오른쪽 팔""봉인된자의 왼쪽 팔"이 패에 전부 모였을 때, 듀얼에서 승리한다. | mangalore = Level 7 An automatic victory can be declared by the player whose hand contains this card together with the Left Leg/Right Leg/Left Arm/Right Arm of the Forbidden One. | edslore = An automatic victory can be declared by the player whose hand contains this card together with the Left Leg/Right Leg/Left Arm/Right Arm of the Forbidden One. | tsclore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Special Ways (Super Rare) | gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Ultra Rare) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) | manga_dm = 039 | manga_d = 036 | archetype1 = Forbidden One | archetype2 = Duel winner | adv = Limited | gx04status = Limited | tscnumber = 021 | tscdc = 137 | dm1number = 021 | database_id = 4027 }}